Comparaciones
by Katherine Whitcomb
Summary: One-shot cómico de Lee donde el mismo nos explica porque debemos adorarlo, entren y descubran si él tiene razón.


Hola! Espero que os guste este one-shot,

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto

**--**

**Comparaciones**

En la casa de Lee, se encontraban el, una persona y una cámara.

-Bien, comencemos a grabar- dijo él cámara.

Grabando

Un bicho raro, eso es lo que me llama la gente, pero... ¿Por qué?

La gente se burla de mi aspecto, de mi forma de hablar. La gente se burla de mí.

¿Por qué? Porque no ven lo que soy, están ciegos y no saben que soy... lo más cool que ha pisado Konoha! después de mi sensei claro.

Dicen que mi aspecto es raro, pero comparado con el de mis amigos no lo es tanto.

Empecemos con mi pelo, ese pelo que todo el mundo envidia, ese pelo que brilla tanto y, como hablamos de mi pelo, también del corte de este. Ese corte tan cool. Si lo comparamos con el de...Shikamaru, mi corte de pelo no es tan raro. Él con ese peinado parece una piña, si, tiene cabeza de piña y nadie se burla de él, ¡pero si mi peinado es mucho más normal! La gente está loca.

Siguiente, mis cejas, esas cejas que la gente dice que son muy grandes. No los entiendo, ¡si son muy reales y normales! Comparando mis cejas con... las de Gaara, si todos me dicen "cejas pobladas" o "cejas encrestadas", pero yo tengo cejas ¡No como Gaara! Él no tiene cejas y nadie le dice nada, en cambio, yo tengo cejas y todos se burlan. A veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza darle la mitad de mis cejas a Gaara, pero en el examen de chunnin me quería matar por una razón... ¡Tenía envidia de mis cejas! Estaba claro.

Seguimos, mis ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos y lindos, que dicen que son de bicho. La gente es muy envidiosa. Comparemos mis ojos tan lindos con los de...Neji, si, muchos dicen que los suyos son muchos más lindos que los míos, pero es mentira, todos lo sabemos. Él no tiene pupilas !eso si es raro! y nunca sabes a donde mira, parece miope...Además el color ¿blanco?, eso es poco real, se nota que son lentillas y yo tengo pupilas, mi color de ojos es negro, mis ojos son mucho más normales que los suyos, pero como es Hyuuga nadie se mete con él.

Mi ropa, esas mallas verdes que están de moda, las más cools de Konoha. Dicen que son horteras, la gente no tiene sentido del gusto. Pues si hablamos de horteras, empecemos con la ropa de Naruto. Su ropa es muy rara ¡combina azul con naranja! donde se ha visto eso y luego dicen que yo soy hortera, también se pone negro y naranja. Ese chico no tiene sentido de la moda, habrá que enseñarle a escoger la ropa.

Dicen que mi ropa es muy ajustada, si la comparamos con la de Sasuke, por favor lleva la camisa abierta y ¿un lazo en la espalda?, eso si es raro, ese chico cada vez me asusta más, primero se va con Orochimaru, luego vuelve con esas ropas, cuando me lo encuentro por la noche en la calle, voy aterrorizado, pienso que me va ha violar. Es normal que no se pueda resistir a este cuerpo, pero tampoco me tiene que mirar como me mira.

Ahora hablaré de mi forma de actuar y de ser. Dicen que soy alocado, que grito mucho y que hago cosas sin pensar, pero Naruto también las hace, aunque a él también le insultan... Las diferencia entre nuestros amigos y Naruto y yo son las siguientes:

-Nosotros no somos unos vagos que siempre se quejan como Shikamaru.

-No nos gustan los bichos repugnantes, ni los perros con pulgas como a Shino y a Kiba.

-No somos unos orgullosos, anti-sociales como Neji.

-No somos unos traidores, gays como Sasuke.

En otras palabras, somos mejores que ellos, pero yo soy mejor que Naruto y lo puedo demostrar:

-Yo no como tanto ramen.

-No soy hiperactivo.

-No soy tonto, tengo mejores notas que él.

-Tengo mejor gusto.

-Sakura no me pega como a él.

-Soy mucho más guapo y cool.

Estas son las razones que demuestran que soy el mejor, espero que con estas razones ya no me insulte nadie. Porque esta es la auténtica verdad, la historia de Rock Lee.

Él cámara apagó su equipo y todos se disponían a irse.

-¡Hey! todavía no he acabado-gritó Lee al cámara.

Todos, resignados, volvieron a sus puestos.

Grabando

Ahora os contaré un poco sobre mi vida. Cuando nací mi madre dijo una frase que me llegó al corazón: "¿tanto tiempo y esfuerzo para esto?". Me contaron que mi madre pasó quince horas antes de que yo naciera en el hospital. Seguro que os habéis preguntado porque siempre llevo flequillo, es muy simple, cuando era pequeño estaba saltando en mi cama tranquilamente, pero me caí y me di en la frente con la mesa y por eso llevo flequillo, rompí la mesa y mi madre me regañó. El resto de mi historia ya la conocéis, cuando entre al colegio y me llamaba bobo Lee, cuando entre al equipo, hasta ahora. Este es el fin de este relato.

-¿Ya?- preguntó él cámara.

-Si ya- respondió Lee.

-"Por fin, ya era hora"- pensó el cámara mientras se recogía -son diez mil yenes- dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Lee.

Y así Lee nos contó su historia y dejó vacía su cartera.--


End file.
